Querencia
by Sora Maro
Summary: 'They're all lost, Green Eyes.' Sometimes Harry really hated his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a brief warning: Haven't reread _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. There will be inaccuracies. **

Number Four Privet Drive's family prided itself in their normalcy. Nothing absurd, strange, or unusual about their family except for the Missus' nephew, he was the only freak that disrupted their peaceful life. Not only was he the son of her bizarre sister, but he also woke up from dreams that either led him to screaming his lungs out into a pillow or waking up with a goofy smile on his smile. After all their freakishness dealt with _magic_.

Now the nephew, Mr. Harry James Potter, occupied the cupboard in the house where he usually spent nights listening or thinking hard about his dreams. He liked claiming the fact that his life in his dreams had hardly a difference between them except for the packaging. In essence, his dreams were similar to his life. One night he dreamt long and hard. Once again his dream life invaded his thoughts, causing him to shift restlessly in his comatose state.

_"Oh Good Lord, you can't mean me can you?" A thick set young man with deep red hair sputtered. His wide, deep-set amber eyes stared at the other's green impossibly wider._

_"Please," The other scoffed. "This is unbecoming of a young lord such as yourself. All you have declared is that you will defend the beauteous woman's honor in a joust."_

_The red head groaned. "All you've told me is that once I win the joust I've won her hand! This is marriage, 'Zar, it's bloody important! Circe, how thick can you get? After all you're not the one jousting and you've already had your chance with Lord Rivien's daughter."_

_"Don't fool yourself. You are the one who mistakenly defended her in the village square."_

_"If I had known it would lead to her hand in marriage I would have not!" The red head dropped to the ground flat on his bottom. "Curse my chivalry!" _

_The other coughed faintly into his leather gloved hand which sounded quite more a chuckle than a cough. "You always were bullheaded and headstrong."_

Eleven year old Harry gasped, throwing the covers off of his sweating body. Slowly a smile overcame the overwhelmed features of his face. His silly dream friend had once again done something impossibly stupid and he felt like laughing about it. Settling once more on his ratty mattress, Harry wiped his face with the overly-large sleeve to remove the sweat and thought once more about that silly friend.

Before he could fall asleep however, Harry started to hear the clock chime in the living room. Instantly he got up and changed into more fitting clothes and headed out to start on his early more chores. Brekkie for his aunt, uncle, and cousin started up and he took to washing the table while keeping an eye on the sausage in the pan. Last night's dishes dried and placed in their proper places after Harry flipped the eggs and started on frying the bacon. Taking a good look at the clock, he found it to be fifteen minutes until his relatives awoke by their preset alarms. Putting the kettle on, he divided up the food onto the plates and set them on the table with their proper settings.

The obnoxious pounding of feet resounded from upstairs and Uncle Vernon had awoken, clearly ready for food. Quick as he could, Harry ran outside and took the paper from the yard. The second he ran into the house, he darted into the kitchen and set the paper right in front of Uncle Vernon's place setting.

Quickly he vanished out into the backyard to work on the personal flower garden of his aunt. While he took the garden rake and hoe out of the shed, Harry's thoughts drifted to his dreams.

It wasn't so unusual to dream about his adventures with the red hair man and his absurdities. After all if it wasn't for that crazy him, there wouldn't be a laughing smile playing lightly on his thin lips. A few nights before Harry dreamt of the two of them battling a wild vampire in a small village with _magic_. A wilder smile tugged at him. Something so forbidden as magic made his day impossibly better seeing as he was going to wizarding school today. And his Aunt Petunia positively _hated_ magic.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled and when Uncle Vernon yelled it meant immediately.

Harry jumped up and raced inside, careful not to track dirt on the carpet.

"Grab your things." He gruffly stated, glaring at him. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry nodded.

Harry grabbed his trunk with all his things in it. At first he had thought to bring along his dream journal but decided against it, after all the dreams were just that dreams. Moving his trunk to outside the door, Harry did go back and look at his journal but only to write down the one last dream.

"Let's go, Boy!" The rough voice bellowed once again.

Harry ran to the door with slightest of smiles on his face.

Today, Harry James Potter, no longer the Dursely's horrible cretin of a nephew, but finally just Harry James Potter, a wizard in training.

_"You've got everything going for you, 'Zar,"_ The man had once said. _"So why have me around?After all you're cunning and smart and all I am is just strong and thick."_

Harry recalled himself scoffing at his friend for that remark. _"I could say the same about you, but somehow I doubt that you'd listen to me. But what you don't see in yourself others see. There is prestigious value in claiming your friendship but you couldn't be any closer to me than a brother."_

Perhaps...Harry could find himself a dear friend, as close as a brother just like good ole 'Ric.

"You know," Harry's new friend Ron Weasley uttered a few days after they both found themselves situated in Gryffindor, "I almost feel as though I've met you before, Harry. It's sort of strange, but you remind me of someone or maybe a dream. Oh well."

Harry found himself blinking his green eyes at his friend. He closed his mouth swiftly and shrugged. "Well you never know, perhaps we have met before."

"Yeah but I think I'd remember meeting you, Harry. You're that kind of person you just don't forget." Ron continued munching on his slice of roast at lunch.

Harry didn't reply only thinking hard about everything.

Every since he had met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger at the train, something just felt better. What felt better though, he had no idea. And seeing Hogwarts and walking inside was like he had walked into a mother's embrace, as if he knew everywhere and everything inside as he did the back of his hand. Everything felt so familiar but...still something or some_one_ went missing from all of this homeyness.

His dreams only grew more and more vibrant every time he fell asleep. He could see 'Ric's face clearer than before. His hopeful bride, he could see her slapping his face at his slight stupidity. Meeting 'Ric's bride, a gorgeous young woman, a year younger than all of them. The four of them setting out. And after all of that had been dreamt away, he dreamed no more of 'Ric or Rivien's daughter or 'Ric's love, as they finally admitted after all of them had set out.

After the issue with the troll and Hermione, Harry quite forgot about the dreams and settled for dealing with his brand new friendships instead. Steadily he became close friends with Ron _and_ Hermione who they had originally insulted but now all three were close.

Hermione had been incredibly helpful especially as all of this nonsense with Professor Snape cursing his broom during Quidditch, and the Philosopher's Stone, especially when he landed in the secret chamber with all those traps. There was no way Harry could have made it without her.

And without Ron and his support and clever head (at times), Harry doubted he would have been able to solve the puzzle or even have considered that Snape might have done it. In fact without Ron, he probably wouldn't even have thought about it fully. Ron, despite sometime's being a git, was someone he couldn't get along without.

Second Year, Harry returned to the comfort and home that was Hogwarts. With Ron and Hermione, Harry felt pretty comfortable thinking that this year was going to be better than the rest. Despite having Gilderoy Lockhart as DADA professor, life fell in line pretty well. Nothing truly unusual, or at least at the beginning.

Running into Luna Lovegood and her friend, Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley though was purely accidental.

"S-sorry about that," Harry bent down and picked up Ginny's books that spilled on the ground after he had ran into her. Inwardly he felt like cursing 'Ric's silly chivalry that had worn off of him.

"It's okay," Luna dreamily smiled at him. "After all with all the Nargles in the air, it's not surprising that you don't recognize us."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean? I saw you at the Welcoming Feast and a little on the Hogwarts Express."

Handing the books to Ginny, Harry looked at Luna he giggled. "No, no, you don't see with glasses very well."

"S-sorry about Luna, H-harry." Ginny evaded his surprised look at her, turning pink at the ears and cheeks. "B-bye!"

She gripped Luna's hand and pulled her along hurriedly.

His dreams returned that night.

The second time he met Luna was in the library. She held her book upside down and read it with quite the serious look on her face. Harry paused slightly before sitting down at the table near her.

"Can you see yet, Green Eyes?" Luna chirped, turning the page.

"I'm sorry, Green Eyes?" Harry gaped at her. Narrowing those green eyes, he frowned. "Who are you, Luna?" No one, and he meant no one, called him Green Eyes except for Rivien's daughter, his fiancee in those dreams.

Luna frowned. "She's sad, you know. All she wanted was for the lost ones to come home and very few realize who they are. But do you know who you are, Harry?"

"Why did you call me Green Eyes?" Harry demanded lowly. Dangerously, he simmered underneath his skin. Only Rivien's daughter Rowena called him Green Eyes, no one else could call him that, no one, not even in his waking life.

"Because that's what they are." She shrugged simply, easily slipping back to her book.

Seeing as he wouldn't get anymore answers out of her, he went back to doing his school work at the table. Though he couldn't concentrate. Everything that Luna told him stuck with him and he couldn't think or focus on anything. The library became suffocating so he left almost as quickly as he came.

And all in his dreams did he only hear Rowena's voice scolding him for being absurd while he defended himself meagerly. When he woke up the next morning, his heart ached horribly. Ron took one good look at him and told him he looked like a bloody mess. The only thing staying clearly with him was the phrase, 'They're all lost, Green Eyes.'

Sometimes Harry really hated his dreams.

The whole fiasco with Slytherin's heir left Harry quite muddled. Almost all of the school accused him of being this so called heir when Malfoy summoned a snake at him. His Parseltongue slipped out as a easy as the wind through trees. With a Basilisk loose, Hermione petrified, and blood on the walls, everyone respectfully freaked out. Inevitably, it led to the discovery of the Chamber of Secrets in Myrtle's bathroom.

"_Open,_" Harry hissed willfully.

He and Ron attempted to go save his sister from the clutches of the Basilisk only to be stopped part way by the git Lockhart. Thankfully he couldn't even Obliviate properly.

A putrid stench hit his senses with force of rot and decay over time. But deftly, Harry maneuvered through it, gaining in on Ginny. The stench and mission didn't let Harry miss the scenery however. Something just clicked for him here, angering him about the Basilisk being set loose far more than he ever thought capable.

He found 'Tom Riddle', the diary that possessed Ginny, as well as Ginny herself. Ron, knocked out, was little help to Harry at the moment, though he longed for something that would be of some help.

"She's going to die." Tom smirked. "You can't stop this. I will return!"

"_Kill him, my precious_." Tom ordered.

Harry waved a hand in front of the serpent. "_Stop!_"

Torn between two masters of the serpent tongue, the Basilisk made a quick decision to side with Tom. Quickly Harry dodged the attacks as best he could but failed partway as a fang plunged through his shoulder. Somewhere in the confusion the Sorting Hat fluttered down with Fawkes carrying it. The phoenix cried tears over the boy, healing him gently.

He found Gryffindor's sword within the Sorting Hat, slaying down the Basilisk with it. The Basilisk fang, quickly taken by Harry, had been found to pierce the journal multiple times over, destroying the shade of Tom Riddle.

Harry quivered, looking all around him and especially at the sword. The golden, jewel-crusted blade was 'Ric's. He only ever carried that sword around with him, charming it every so often to up its protections and anti-rusting.

He dropped it. Everything clouded his head and he wanted to scream and the sudden compression but he didn't.

His dreams, 'Ric, Rowena, everything, they were real.

(**Originally was going to end here but...**)

"Pro-Professor!" Harry blinked waking up in Madame Pomphrey's hospital bed. "Is she okay? What happened? Is everyone all right?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "Quite so, Mr. Potter, all credit due to you."

Harry shook his head. "No, it was Hermione who discovered it was a Balisk." He tried weakly.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and a Mr. Weasley all want to see you." The Headmaster mentioned. "Do you want to see your friends now?"

"Oh yes!" Harry nodded with a bright smile on his face. Friends, he hadn't had friends in a long time, especially since 'Ric had...Harry subtly shook his head trying to forget about it. Instead he welcomed the familiarity of Hogwarts into his conscious.

Dumbledore left quietly, allowing for the four children to talk about what they wished. Joyously, Harry shared with them what he could about what happened, trying to numb it down for Ginny, who blushed when she thanked him. Hermione couldn't stop chattering on about everything and commenting about the difficulty of defeating a Basilisk. While their mutual friend Ron couldn't stop about how brave and daring it was. Harry had to disagree, there was nothing brave or daring about the whole nonsense. He had to rely solely on his intellect and stupidity at some points.

Once Ron had gone back to the dorm and the girls to their beds, Harry shifted in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. Idly, he twisted a lock of his hair and sighed. Who did he consider himself to be now? Now with some of the knowledge and memories of being Salazar Slytherin, Harry felt he could re identify himself as Slytherin, but...ever since that fight with Godric and their houses having been split because of it, he couldn't. Or at least he would wait to truly identify himself as Salazar at a much later time.

At some point Harry had fallen asleep with these thoughts burning in his head.

"I see the sun is shining brightly yellow this morning." A muddled voice slowly cleared as Harry opened his green eyes to look at Luna.

Her golden hair shimmered in the rising sunlight and her blue eyes glittered with secrets unknown. A quirky smile lifted her lopsided lips as she grinned brightly at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry narrowed his eyes, reaching for his glasses.

Luna pressed a finger to his lips and giggled. "G'morn, Green Eyes."

Harry stopped. His heart failed to start, his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen, and he stilled completely statuesque.

A moment passed and another but still neither moved from their position.

Finally he breathed out quietly, "Rowena?"

"Hello 'Zar." Luna's happiness brightened her face in a more mature manner. She sat on the bed and hugged him closely to her. They moved apart slowly, still trying to understand everything, or at least Harry was. "It's been centuries since I last heard you call my name."

He chuckled fondly, a small smile fluttering, "I missed you, Rena."

"I missed you as well," She kissed his cheek. "Now have you had any Flidgets zooming about?" She questioned completely seriously.

"No, I haven't seen any, but 'Ric-" Harry paused, and smiled again, "You might want to check with Godric, I think he has seen infestation."

Luna's charming grin slipped off her face. "No, the Nargles are clearly clouding your thoughts."

"I'm fine, Rowena," He argued. "Now go, you'll be late for breakfast meal."

"I won't disturb them, they're sleeping soundly." Luna tilted her head.

He sighed. "Food is important, now go, it's almost the last day of the school year and you are in dire need of proper food."

She nodded. His underlying message heard loud and clear, '_We'll talk at a later time_.'

As she stood up and started to walk towards the door, she paused. Turning around with a inquiring smile, she added, "You'll find promises among the strays."

Harry shook his head and lay back down to stare at the ceiling once more.

Salazar Slytherin was back and nothing was going to stop him.

**I've been wanting to attempt this for a while now and now I have and I think I can present an interesting new angle to it hopefully. Just a warning, I will be infrequent with updating and I will be writing much longer segments for y'all.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Year Three Part 1

**General Warning: Includes some mental trauma, and spanking, don't like it don't read it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

Boarding the train for his Third Year at Hogwarts, Harry overheard the hushed whispers that had echoed on the platform. Even Hermione and Ron seemed rather off with this new situation. After all the first escaped convict from Azkaban, extraordinarily terrifying to anyone with common sense which, of course, was what impressed Harry.

"What about this one?" Hermione suggested as they opened a compartment door.

Inside rested a rather worn-out looking man. At first they hesitated but when Harry sat down, all of them settled down.

"So," Ron started, "Who do you think this bloke is?"

Hermione sniffed. "He might be a new professor or perhaps Filch lost his job."

"I don't think Filch would ever lose his job, Hermione. He's probably a professor." Harry insisted.

"Well I suppose so," She shrugged before looking back at Ron. "So, what classes are you taking this year?"

Ron groaned. "We're not even at Hogwarts yet, the term hasn't started yet, and you're talking about classes?"

"Well why not! Classes are important you know!" Hermione huffed.

Pinpricks encased Harry as the air grew sharper and heavier. He rubbed his arms feeling the chill in the air. Both Hermione and Ron had also felt the icy draft as well as they both wrapped their arms around themselves. The door, thrown open wide, clattered violently as a ethereal dark being entered the room.

Harry couldn't stop staring at it. Nothing in his memories helped him recall what this was in fact if anything it darkened his vision.

_"You're a freak! Bloody freak of nature, brat!" Uncle Vernon slapped his hand away from covering his bottom. "You turned your teacher's hair blue! Ha! You're a freak! A stupid, pathetic brat!" He spanked Harry's bottom as Harry's eyes pricked heatedly._

...

_The dark haired man scoffed. "And you believe you're magical? You realize what happens to those with magic in our lands, do you not, Salazar?"_

_"Yes, Father," He nodded, "I'm well aware of the consequences."_

_"Then get out!" He yelled._

_Salazar backed up at the sudden roar of his father. "Wh-what?"_

_"No child of Slytherin dares to be of that hideous monstrosities!" His father thundered, scowling at him. "You are no longer a son of mine! LEAVE!"_

...

_A woman screamed, the green lightning cutting off the noise almost instantaneously. The green blast grew larger and larger until_

"Harry!" Hermione breathed out frazzled. "Are you all right?"

"Of course he's not okay, that _thing_ did something to him!" Ron argued.

Harry started to sit up and only succeeded in leaning against the wall. The sleeping man from before had stood up while he was out of it, proceeding to fish something out of his pockets.

"Here." He pushed a wrapped candy into Harry's clammy hands.

Harry blinked, looking curiously at the man.

"It's chocolate," The raggedy man opened it and took a piece of it. "Totally safe."

"Thanks..." Harry nodded, taking a bite of the chocolate.

Hermione questioned with a slight shake, "What was that thing?"

"A Dementor," He answered, "A guard from Azkaban I'll be back, I need to speak to someone upfront about this." Then the stranger left the compartment and entered the hallway, leaving the three children behind.

"Harry, how are you feeling now? Better?" Hermione inquired gently, sitting down next to him.

He nodded. "I'm all right. This chocolate actually is helping right now."

"You sure, mate?" Ron questioned, "You still look awfully pale."

"I'm fine," He gritted. The bad feelings never left instead the horde of horrid, haunting memories stayed tight. Harry couldn't stop thinking about his father, or rather Salazar's father and his reaction to magic. He had been disowned. From what he recalled as Salazar being disowned was one of the worst things that could happen to anyone. And of course 'Ric didn't have to worry about being disowned, being the third son in the Gryffindor line.

They arrived at the castle a little later than normal but it made sense for them to. Both of his friends stuck to him like glue through out the majority of the feast. Finally they were able to figure out who that man was, Remus Lupin, their new DADA professor.

"Due to Sirius Black being spotted around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, Dementors will protect us inside of Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced.

Excited whispers surged about, chatter sparking incessantly. Wide-eyed Ron stuttered before staring at Harry. "Sirius Black has been spotted around _here_? Why?"

The exact question that Harry wanted answered had been asked. Why would a convicted criminal hang around a children's school? With a grimace, he peeked over at where Luna sat and she gave him a slight wave and a smile.

Even with Hermione around with her nose ever in books, Harry'd have to take a chance and speak to his old colleague.

-Thisisalinebreaker-

"Hey mate, you got your paper signed for Hogsmeade weekends?" Ron asked the very next morning at breakfast.

Silently, Harry thanked him for acting oblivious for once. "'Fraid not, my uncle wouldn't sign it."

"Wahd!" Ron choked on a sausage. Swallowing it down after violently hitting his chest, he gasped. "But-but it's Hogsmeade, he has to let you go!"

"Look, I'm sure I'll be able to go next year or something." Harry shrugged, a half-hearted smile taking the place of a frown.

Ron shook his head. "But Harry..."

"It's okay, Ron, you just tell me all about it, kay?" Harry suggested. Nibbling away at an egg, he smiled as a rather lethargic Hermione slipped down right next to Ron. "Morning, Hermione."

She blinked before smiling at them both, "Good morning! Sorry I'm late, I stopped off at Professor McGonagall's for a bit."

"What our Hermione in trouble?" Ron laughed light-heartedly.

"I wasn't in trouble, Ronald!" She gritted her teeth before huffing an exhale and placing food on her plate. "Besides it was only about classes."

Harry blinked, "Classes? How many are you taking?"

"Oh besides the required, I'm taking Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Care for Magical Creatures."

"Bloody hell," Ron squeaked. "That's the whole of the extra classes!"

Hermione nodded, "I know that, besides think about how much I'll learn!"

"But you're a Muggleborn, why would you want to take Muggle Studies?" Harry questioned after swallowing a bit of sausage.

"But to learn about it from a Wizarding perspective, Harry? Just imagine it!" Hermione grinned, lifting her fork full of egg to her face.

Harry shook his head at his bushy-hair friend. Even back in Salazar's day taking so many classes was extremely irresponsible and the idea was positively absurd. Curiously, he pondered what Luna would think of Hermione's dilemma. In fact, he felt for certain she would at least drop one before the end of the week.

-Thisisalinebreaker-

Luna and he met at the Quidditch pitch that night, clear from wandering eyes and easily accessible to escape routes back to their dorm rooms. When he had arrived at the arranged time of twenty-hundred, Harry found Luna lying on a stands bench in the Hufflepuff section, third row up. Upon seeing him, she smiled, pointing at the constellations.

"Helga believed that late nights were ridiculous and more often than not the minute Venus rose up in the sky as it closed, she lay in bed." Luna tilted her head to look at the scrawny young teenager in the dark.

"You made it." He stated, resting on the bench above her.

Luna nodded. "When that many Wrackspurts swarm around than of course I did."

"I'm sorry it had to be at night, but I felt that Ron and Hermione would suspect even more if we continued in the daylight."

"You wish to ask about the prisoner." She whispered softly. As Harry watched her, her eyes glazed over, a look often used when she, or anyone of them, was far off.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Actually a basket covers a candle, leaving things in the dark. But this basket has bricks on top of it, 'Zar." Luna faintly hushed.

"I did not come for a riddle," Harry gently grasped her shoulders, "I came for the ancient knowledge of Ravenclaw, my dear."

Luna somberly spun around and frowned at him. "I gave you your answer, now what will you exchange for it?"

"Perhaps a little something," Harry admitted lamely after careful consideration.

"Do you even know who you are?" Luna inquired, her lips drawing a thin line. "Who are you? Answer me that and I'll help you more."

Suddenly his mouth went dry and when he tried to swallow, his throat clenched. No words would form in his mouth. Harry groaned inwardly. Did he not deal with this after the Basilisk incident last year. After all with memories of Salazar and the life of Harry, was he not Salazar living Harry's life under his name? Oh-or...Outwardly Harry's face ashened and cold sweat dabbled at the roots of his messy, black hair.

A quiet overwhelmed the arena. Harry dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned his back towards her. Neither spoke a word nor did the two move lest the silence be disturbed. Horrendously, a chill permeated the air. The two of them cautiously vanished underneath the stands, breath held tightly.

"Quick, get under this!" He hissed into her ear as he slipped out his handy-dandy Invisible Cloak. Together they vanished under the cloth. They raced under the stands towards the end of the field, all the time, unsure if the dementor would catch them or not.

Luna lightly gripped onto Harry as he led them out of the Quidditch field and into the castle. Turning down a dark corridor towards the Ravenclaw Tower, Harry stopped behind a wall. Once the coast appeared clear, Harry pulled the cloak off of both of them.

With almost careless grace, Luna pecked his cheek. "Be wary of Blibbering Humdingers, they'll like to make you forget."

Easily, she drifted off from him before he knew it. Gone was she, the questioner, the wisest of the Hogwarts Four and with her his answers. He sighed. Somehow Luna managed to evade him once again and with a simple question that he _could not_ answer. Fist clenched pale and a knuckles red only a moment later, Harry groaned quietly. Still no answers.

-Thisisalinebreaker-

The unsympathetic drawl of Professor Severus Snape darkened the dungeon classroom as if it wasn't dank enough. Harry scowled as he added the powdered beetle's shell to the potion, stirring clockwise twice before reading the next instruction.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter," Snape frowned, peering at his potion. "Did you not read the recipe on the board? I do not recall beetle's _shell_ as part of the recipe, rather instead beetle's _wings_. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Wisely enough, Harry refused to talk back, yet Ron did not show this same courtesy.

"So would crushing shell instead of wings change the potion by much? " Ron sneered back.

Snape scoffed. "Fifteen points for your impudence, Mr. Weasley! I had believed I made each and everyone of you write an essay on the effects of the beetle in potions!"

"Oh yeah well-!" Ron stumbled back, glaring in every which direction at who had silenced him.

Hermione grumbled out a short, "Shut up, Ronald."

"A Weasley that needed Silencio? Well _that's_ a new one." Malfoy snickered in the back with his cronies after Snape had walked out to deliver something.

"As if you don't need one?" Harry glared at the blond heir. "It almost seems to me that Slytherin has drifted far from the ideal of ambitious and cunning students to lowlife bullies."

Malfoy snarled, "How dare you mock the great house of Slytherin! It's far superior to Gryffindor in every way!"

Harry tightened his grip on his potion handle and narrowed his green eyes. It took everything in him to turn around and smirk without grimacing.

"And how is Slytherin better Gryffindor?" Harry barked at him. "To me the only difference is Slytherins are quieter and far more sneakier than Gryffindors who are loud and brash. So when you boil it down, what's the difference?"

With a hidden sigh, he turned from the dumbstruck class and back to his potion, eager to finish it before Snape returned. The potion sizzled and bubbled as he stirred in mashed duck lungs and started to pour in a concoction of sludge.

-thisisalinebreaker-

Boggarts, today of all things was boggarts, creatures that feed off of the fear emitted by a wizard. Harry felt the goosebumps skirt up his arms.

Now Harry liked Professor Lupin. The man was far more competent than the past professors and he made DADA far more intriguing. It almost felt as though all the students actually wanted to learn Defense for real.

But Boggarts were something he hadn't wished to tackle quite yet. Especially considering he hadn't been able to answer Luna's question.

"In this cupboard is a Boggart." Lupin explained. "Now I have had you read up on them and write an essay on them, so you should all be aware that they are extremely dangerous. Now then, the spell that allows us to beat a Boggart is _Ridikulus_. Repeat after me, _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The class responded back.

Lupin nodded approvingly, "Now say it one more time and remember, and when you see a Boggart, think of something funny."

Once more the class answered, "_Riddikulus_!"

"All right then, I'm letting the Boggart out." The cupboard door gave a slight popping noise as it unlatched and creaked open as the Boggart pushed out of it. A round white thing at first until it started to change into Snape, glowering at Neville.

"R-Riddikulus!" Neville shouted, jutting his wand out at the Boggart Snape.

Boggart Snape looked around him as his clothes changed into something an old lady would wear, complete with the large hat and the carpet bag. Laughter bellowed in the classroom, as all the students found it amusing on some level.

Snarling, it locked eyes with another student, Hermione. it's shape morphed into Professor McGonagal.

"You received all Trolls on your OWLs, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagal chided with her finger shaking at her.

Hermione cowered while the others laughed. With a growl, Harry got in front of her and watched with a morbid fascination as it transformed into his_ father_. The green-eyed man glowered disapprovingly at him. The silver streaks that marked his sleaked down black hair only added to the intimidation of age that shook Harry to the marrow.

"You _dare_ mar the family name! You are a fool if you believe that I would _allow_ you and that miscreant roam around with some foolhardy idea." He barked. "I can and I _shall_ ruin you, S-"

"_Riddikulus_!" Harry shouted, as the image of his father donned his Aunt Marge's large dress. Instantly, the boggart tranfigured itself into an image of Godric. The giant man, with beard and all, snorted roughly at him. Godric began to shout, his volume raising all the while for everyone to hear.

'Ric grimaced at Harry. "You and your ideals left me to rot! And oh no that's not all but_ you_, the one we all thought was the one to know _who he was_ has no idea who he is! YOU! You're WORTHLESS! YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A PROPER NAME! YOU ABANDONED ME!"

"Ri-Ridiku-" Harry stuttered out, chills dragging him down in waves.

"_Ridikulus_!" The image of Godric shrieked as it began to sprout flowers in its beard and all where hair meet skin. Harry widened his eyes at the sight of a pale Malfoy pointing his shaky wand at the Boggart.

Shrieking, it started for Malfoy, melting away into another form. What truly surprised him was...Oh sweet Circe, Harry openly gaped at the form of another red-head, with only slight stubble this time and deep brown eyes, a color only rivaled in...

"Hullo," The form smirked. "I see you haven't changed at all. You're still the same lion as yesteryear."

"I am no Lion!" Malfoy snapped at the ghost from the past.

"Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin shouted, moving the boggart into the cupboard.

Instantly the class erupted into conversation as the locked-in boggart couldn't hurt anyone anymore. Harry slumped down into his seat and stared listlessly at the wall, ignoring most of his peers. With glazed-over eyes, he continued to look at the wall as his heart pounded relentlessly inside him.

"-Ry?" He blinked at the sudden images of Hermione and Ron watching him concernedly.

Hermione continued, "Are you all right? That Boggart said some nasty stuff."

"I-I'm fine, Hermione, just tired." Harry wearily smiled at her.

Ron snorted. "Mate, you're tired but not sleepy-tired."

"I'll be fine by Quidditch practice, trust me." Harry eased patiently.

"Just remember, Harry," Hermione frowned. "We're here for you no matter what."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Class! Class!" Professor Lupin shot a small spark from his wand and the class quieted down immediately. "I would like a seven-inch essay on the effects of the Riddikulus spell and bonus if you come up with ideas for dealing with Boggarts. Class dismissed."

The class began to filter out of the room when he called out, "Except for you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin glared at one another before waiting in front of the DADA Professor's desk. Professor Lupin in turn circled the desk around front and leaned against its frame. Harry shifted his weight before he even dared to look into Professor Lupin's eyes.

"Are you two all right?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Professor, but I assure you, my father will be hearing about this!" Malfoy hissed. "Teaching a practical lesson on boggarts, endangering students."

Harry snorted. "And since when have you cared about students being endangered? Seems as though you almost preferred the risk and the danger."

"As though you're one to talk, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "And what's with your boggart? You afraid of disappointing someone? Of abandoning someone?"

"Yet you helped out, Malfoy! What's with that?" Harry shot back.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You obviously couldn't do it yourself and someone had to do it."

"Why are you afraid of being a lion?" Harry questioned. "You're all ready a slimy snake."

"You think you're so smart, Potter, but you're not!" Malfoy shouted.

Professor Lupin interjected. "Boys!" They fell silent within a few seconds. "I didn't call you here to have you fight, I just wanted to make sure both of you were all right."

"I'm fine, Professor," Harry offered lamely.

Malfoy shrugged out a response.

"Come see me later if you ever need anyone to talk to for any reason." Professor Lupin smiled dimly at them both. "You may go now."

Grippin his book bag tightly, Harry strode out of there without looking back to see his Professor's sad face. Of course he wasn't alone, Malfoy walked beside him in quiet stillness. Almost as if they were getting along, or at least that would be how the outside observer would see them.

Harry glanced over at Malfoy and sighed. "What is it."

"They were brothers weren't they?" He chewed on his lip without looking at Harry.

"Who are?" He blinked in realization. "The boggarts in the class?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "No, I meant the two nonexistent people we just spoke to, of course the bloody boggart! Now who the hell were they!"

"...Shouldn't you at least know who yours was?" Harry flatly asked.

"Of course I do!" He growled out, before sighing. "Who's his brother?

Harry stopped and stared at Malfoy. "...Why do you want to know who the brother is, if they were brothers?"

"I don't know, Potter, just tell me!" Malfoy paused alongside him.

Neither spoke for a while. Standing there in the abandoned corridor, silence acheived an intimidating air. Malfoy failed to even glance in his direction, only gazing at the stone floor. Of course Harry, Harry shook his head and sighed. His throat clogged up but he cleared it as quietly as he could before beginning.

"That was 'Ric. He...he was my best friend, I suppose." Harry ran his clammy hand through his ever-ragged hair. "But that shouldn't matter now."

Malfoy searched him with his silver eyes. The quiet returned only it was a different sort of quiet. Those silver eyes watched him, checking the chinks in his metaphorical armor before the boy vanished down the next right corridor for his class.

Harry dropped down by the wall and hung his head between his legs. First Thane Slytherin and his accusation, then Godric practically crushing him with a few simple words, Professor Lupin and his 'staying-after-class', and the worst was having to explain or evade the conversation with Malfoy. Throwing his arms over his head, he crouched further down and narrowed his green eyes. Why would Malfoy of all people know of Varrick Gryffindor, and why would he be accused of being a lion the same as...?

His head almost collided with the stone wall as it shot up in realization. Right now he needed to pull a Hermione and a Rowena and get to the library before anything else popped up and it was too late.

-thisisalinebreaker-

The light of the moon found no shadow on the floor of the Restricted section other than that of a few books and two hands. An invisible Harry crouched over the books with a frustrated air as he threw the last book down to the ground before leaning back to expose himself. Nothing in the Restricted section helped him figure this out and there was absolutely no way that Hermione or Luna were going to find out about this notion.

He pulled the hood over his head as Harry stood up. Picking up the books, he placed them on their respective shelves and darted away.

For some reason the Restricted section always seemed easy to break into, or rather it was the easiest out of all restricted areas. So much for secret knowledge as Rowena had placed them under heavy wards so as to stay away students without permission. Harry thanked whatever luck he had that his Invisible cloak slipped clean through those wards. He shrugged off the anxiousness that settled in his chest at the display of Rowena's original wards. Over the years they had fallen to decay and the newer ones did nothing in comparison.

His heart ached and his gut churned at the thought of his old friends back when he was 'Zar. So far he knew that Rowena had followed him to this new age as Luna, still mysterious and enigmatic as before, but the possibility of either Helga or Godric or even Varrick would be something worth the loss of sleep. Far too many unknown factors, just as with Professor Lupin and this Sirius Black character, and Harry hated that.

A sigh and a chuckle escaped him as he realized that his bookish friends were rubbing off on him and he couldn't escape this time. At least this time, Godric and Varrick wouldn't tease this new development, though even that would be something akin to familiarity and a homeliness to fill the hole that even Hogwarts sentient magicks could not fill.

**So things are picking up some steam. Draco, Remus, Harry, hmm...I wonder what exactly you guys think is going to happen. Well longer update next time!**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
